


Their Expectations Only Fuel Me

by Skyeec2



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Person A: I am completely self motivated. If I want to do something, I'll do it. Nobody can force me to start or stop.Person B: There are two ways to get me motivated: Food and Spite. I've gotten this far on those two things.





	Their Expectations Only Fuel Me

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have song lyrics that fit this one ಥ_ಥ

“Come on Rosso, we need to get going.” He called out from the entryway, eager to get on the road already. The sun was starting to rise and Cloud was eager to get going, wanting to beat the early morning traffic.

“I am coming!” Rosso called from within, her accent heavier from how tired she was, exiting their bedroom and approaching Cloud with a tired scowl on her face. “I do not know why you insist on my accompanying you today.”

Rosso was wearing a pair of form-fitting jeans and one of his larger hoodies, the fabric dwarfing her smaller frame. It was a usual outfit for the ex-Tsviet.

Cloud ignored her scowl, reaching out to press his lips to her cheek. “You wanted to come,” he reminded her brightly. “You said you wanted to ‘stick it to Shinra’s pompous arse’, if I remember right.”

A soft growl issued from her throat at his words, “Remind me not to be so foolish in the future.” She ordered him, leaning into his space and pressing her face against his shoulder. “I _despise_ the early morning.”

He grinned down at her ducked head, “but I’m looking forward to having you come out with me.” His words caused her to shove against his chest, glaring up him.

“I am going to hurt you.” She told him in a low tone, staring at him intently. “And then I shall return to bed.”

“How about I feed you instead?” He offered, watching her features turn pensive as she considered his offer. “We can get whatever you want.” He offered in a sing-song.

“Anything?” She asked, looking at him suspiciously.

“Absolutely anything.” He confirmed.

“I suppose that will be fine,” she told him, pushing past him to exit their apartment. “I am expecting waffles.”

“Alright, we’ll get some at the halfway point then.” He said as he followed her out of the apartment, locking their door behind them. “You gonna be able to hold out that long?”

“Yes,” she answered shortly, heading towards the stairs that would take them down to the garage. “I shall make Shinra eat his words.”


End file.
